Beans
History of Beans The beans are a hideous alien race that plague the far reaches of space. They have no home world as they were created in a laboratory to be slaves. The Beans revolted when they realized they were capable of doing more than the menial labor the humans and benders had assigned to them. They were able to make off in a couple ships and went on to build up their empire and return to hunt down those who had enslaved them. The Beans were replaced by the Lepers for slaves. They were first called beans by Firelord Zukko who looked upon them and mockingly remarked on how his friend's, Dr. Bacon, creation was similar to "string beans." The name has stuck ever since. Traits Beans, being the warped psychopaths they are, have many habits that are looked down upon by the rest of society in the galaxy. They have a knack for believing, discussing, and acting upon ridiculous rumors. As a result, interrogation of Bean prisoners oft does not require much effort as their big mouths are easy from which to coax information. They also have a tendency to be attracted to taller species, including the Tall Wolf People and Deronians, but they oft cling to the nearest member of either species. This is excepting to the Bean Supreme Commander, who has married a Bryani, the Italian Stallion Their despising of males and their predominance over the males of the species, caused by Dr. Bacon's mocking of their female population and the vast majority over males, causes them to marry members of other, but almost always the aforementioned, species, which is the cause for their unsightly height. The females, using their number superiority, early on in their independence, herded their male counterparts. But a good portion have escaped, and founded the Resistance Movement for the Uber Pwining of the Female Bean Tyrants by the Cool Male Freedom Fighters, the RMUPFBTCMFF running operations to harass the easily angered females. Being beans, they also have a lot of gas, they oft exclaim it, shouting, "Gas!" Appearance of Beans Beans are easy to pick out of a crowd because of their near-giant height and extreme skinnyness. They are an extremely fashion-conscious race, often seen wearing the latest human fashions, tight t-shirts and jeans. They travel in small groups, called "pods" (harhar) and are usually seen at places that embrace beauty and pop culture such as beauty parlors, nail salons, tanning places, and Costco. Beans appear most frequently as females because of the good samaritans who created them knew that females were weaker than males and deserved to do manual labor. Because naturally males are smarter, stronger, and cooler than females. In fact, females are oft found being uber-pwned by males. Latest Bean Gossip According to valuable sources, there have been rumors of the Beans coming together in a collective and electing a leader. She is known as the "Bean Empress". She rules her pod with an iron fist, with her partner, the Bean Supreme Commander.